


It'll Vanish Eventually...

by CheyanneChika



Series: GO/MCU are totally in the same 'verse. [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Good Omens (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Kree (Marvel), M/M, The Tesseract (Marvel), Worried Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: The first, drool-covered book merited some suspicion but, ultimately, Aziraphale really wasn't that fussed about it.





	It'll Vanish Eventually...

The first, drool-covered book merited some suspicion but, ultimately, Aziraphale really wasn't that fussed about it. It wasn't a particularly good book. Actually, it was a biography of some American politician that he was only vaguely aware of. 

The drool-covered bit was the bigger issue as the pages of the book were dripping and would become moldy in short order. He considered the book for a moment, flicked his eyes around and then the pages were pristine.

He put it on the shelf and didn't even notice when it disappeared a year later. In that time, several documents had appeared and disappeared. All covered in drool, all appearing in the same spot and then disappearing a month or so later.

When Crowley stopped by, Aziraphale asked him. Crowley cocked an eyebrow and said, "Snakes do not drool."

Crowley was actually in the store the next time something appeared in the shop. 

"Angel?" He called, not taking his eyes off the artillery shell. It was meant for an aircraft and glistened wetly.

Aziraphale emerged from back. "That's new," he said, picking up the shell with a grimace at the damp fluid that seemed to instantly congeal around his fingers.

"Howwhatwhywhowhere now?" Crowley asked.

"I've no idea." The angel put the ammunition on a shelf just out of sight of any potential customers. 

Crowley shrugged. If Aziraphale wasn't concerned well, he probably should do for both of them but... "Drink?"

"Yes please."

Crowley wasn't there when the shell vanished. Aziraphale noticed when it left and looked for the book but it was gone now too.

Over the years papers, books, weapons, electronics and linens appeared and disappeared. The linens were the worst, so damp, and Crowley suggested that there was a portal between the shop and some sort of military base. 

Aziraphale thought he was probably right but what kind of portal would neither an angel or a demon be able to sense. He probably should be worried about it but Crowley would be worrying enough for the both of them.

...

A shiny blue cube landed in the middle of the floor while Aziraphale was closing up. He stared at it for a very long moment. It was alien. He could tell that. 

Alien and powerful.

He should probably call Crowley.

When several people, some of whom were blue-skinned, all of whom we're wielding heavy artillery, exploded into his shop and sprawled in limp heaps, he panicked and vanished them back to where they were supposed to be...he hoped. The blue humanoids were definitely not from Earth and he hadn't sent aliens back home in quite a while and without Crowley's assistance.

The cube glowed innocuously. It had not vanished with the aliens. That was probably not good. He rang Crowley.

...

Crowley stared. "That's a container for an Infinity Stone."

"A what?"

"A stone that shapes existence. Y'know when G-They're busy doing other things."

"Why don't I know about it?"

"You were busy."

Aziraphale was pretty sure he hadn't been _that _busy but that was neither here nor there. "So what do we do with it?" he asked.

Crowley stared at it for a very long time. "The other things that came through, you said they vanished again?"

"Yes."

The demon licked his lips, pulled off his glasses and knelt down to peer at the cube. He reached out and his pupils dilated with interest. It would be so easy.

Aziraphale out a hand on his shoulder.

And he was back in his angel's shop. He straightened and stepped back. He fiddled with his shades unnecessarily before shoving them back on and said, "Stick it out of sight. Hide it."

The tone brooked no argument and Aziraphale nodded, picking up the cube. He walked out of the room and Crowley felt the pressure of it vanish from his presence.

"Ta," he said when the angel returned, sans box.

"Of course." Aziraphale reached out and let their fingers brush reassuringly together. Crowley hadn't realized how tightly his hands were clenched. "Tea?"

"With single malt?"

"Of course."

...

It was a few years before the cube vanished again. More inanimate objects had come and gone, including an absurd number of eye patches.

Aziraphale would tell Crowley the next time they saw each other. Tonight, he decided, he was going to have some sushi.

And then, of course, everything changed.

_...The beginning._   


**Author's Note:**

> I was just thinking, where does a flerkin put it? Also, does it change based in what planet they're on? And who wouldn't freak the eff out over the glowing doom cube?
> 
> Aziraphale, in the bookshop, with a demon.


End file.
